1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of treating dermatological conditions using 17.beta.-hydroxy-6.alpha.-methyl-17.alpha.-propynyl-4-androsteno[3,2-c]pyr azole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain dermatological conditions including acne and hirsutism are directly associated with androgenic stimulatory influences. One possible method of ameliorating these conditions is to counteract the androgenic stimulatory influence by the use of a substance possessing antiandrogenic activity (Beyler and Ferrari U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,669). Glucocorticoid substances are beneficial in treating more advanced cases of acne and have been used in the management of acne (Scholtz, Rational Drug Therapy, vol. 11, no. 7, pp. 1-6, 1977).
17.beta.-Hydroxy-6.alpha.-methyl-17.alpha.-propynyl-4-androsteno[3,2-c]-pyr azole is known (Clinton U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,295, Example 89). The patent makes the following utility statements for the genus which includes 17.beta.-hydroxy-6.alpha.-methyl-17.alpha.-propynyl-4-androsteno-[3,2-c]py razole (column 7):
Endocrinological studies of the steroido[3,2-c]-pyrazoles of the invention have shown that they possess useful metabolic, hormonal or anti-hormonal properties. In particular, they exhibit one or more of the following activities: anabolic, androgenic, pituitary inhibiting, estrogenic, progestational and adrenal cortical.
The steroido [3,2-c]pyrazoles of the invention, especially those having a saturated steroid nucleus and hydroxy and lower-alkyl radicals in the 17-position, further possess advantages in being anabolic (mytrophic and nitrogen retentive) at dose levels at which they do not show an appreciable degree of sex hormonal properties.